Spaghetti Sauce and Lip Gloss
by linalina18
Summary: This is a story based on my friends, not entireely but somewhat. Basicallysome highschool drama and such. Hope you enjoy!
1. Dishes and a Movie

The sound of clanking dirty dishes was as irritating as hearing about Paris Hilton's jail trip according to Cori. She could tell how long her night would be just by the amount of dishes brought into the kitchen.

Working in the most popular Italian restraint in Comox was defiantly not Cori's dream job but it was good enough for the time being.

Cori was one of the only teenage employees at Stephano's Italian Cuisine. The other was the manager's son, who was one of the hosts. When Cori didn't have any work she would find herself admiring his soft, black, shaggy hair, his deep blue/grey eyes and tall muscular body.

"Comon Cori," someone said from outside the kitchen, "we're running low on soup bowls!"

Cori stopped her daydreaming and rushed over to the sink. "I'm on it." She called back.

Cori's friends came running into the restraint at quarter to nine. Cori got off at nine and it was a Friday night. So, as usual, they were headed out to pizza and a late movie.

"Why do you put up with such a disgusting job Cori?" her friend Lauren said scrunching her nose.

"Because she has a crush on that hot piece of ass that is a host," Wyatt laughed, "I know I do."

Cori gave her laughing friends a look that could kill and they laughed even harder.

'Comon Cori. The pizza place won't let us in after 9:30 and you still need to do whatever it is you do with your face." Julie said impatiently.

"Alright," Cori said washing soap off her arms and throwing the cloth into a big blue bin, "Give me five minutes." And she disappeared into the change room at the back of the kitchen.


	2. Friday Night Routine

**Sorry these two are soo short. They will be longer from now on. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks. Enjoy.**

Even though it was close to 1:00am when Cori arrive back to her empty home that night, she decided to take a quick dip in the hot tub. After all, the local theater is freezing in the summer because of the high A/C.

Cori always loved sitting in the hot tub alone. It was a chance to think in peace, which was a rare occasion with her hectic life. She was always swamped with work, babysitting her younger siblings, and of coarse homework. She found that her grade eleven year was a lot easier then her previous grade ten year.

Cori found that since she had become friends with Wyatt she has become more relaxed with everything she does. Wyatt wasn't someone she would have hung out with in her early years of high school, but when he came out as a homosexual the past summer, Cori, Lauren, and Julie were the only people who really accepted him.

Cori couldn't ever understand how Wyatt's friends could just turn their backs on him for telling the truth. They had been best buds with him since kindergarten. Wyatt had had a rough life, struggling with depression after his mother died a couple years earlier, then his dad marrying a coke addict. Wyatt had never had problems with drugs, he had a strong shield against it, despite his house being the home to two of the best known drug dealers in the area. Cori found him to be such the opposite of what he probably should be considering what his life is like.

After about twenty minutes of peaceful thinking, Cori could feel the jets start to decrease in pressure. This was her indication that it was time go inside.

After Cori rinsed herself off in the shower, dried off, and got into her pajamas, she noticed that there was a voice message on her cell. It was from Lauren.

"Probably just some drunken message from that party she was off to." Cori said out loud to herself as she deleted it without listening to it.

That was the Friday routine. Cori, Lauren, Wyatt, and Julie would go for pizza and a late movie. Then once the movie was over, they would say their goodbyes; Wyatt would walk with Cori home. They were neighbors so they never had to worry about one of them getting mugged or raped in the dark. While Wyatt and Cori were safe at home, Lauren and Julie would go out to some raging party and get wasted. It wasn't even a question for any of them what the routine was anymore. It just flowed.

Cori shut off her cell, set it on her bedside table and crawled underneath her thick, warm quilt and fell asleep.


	3. A Dreadful Discovery

When Cori woke up the next morning and turned on her cell, she noticed that there was five more messages from Lauren sent after Cori had gone to sleep. Cori was a bit annoyed but she listened to them anyway.

Lauren had sounded very panicked in every message. Cori could also hear someone crying in the background. Cori, wondering what had happened, called Lauren immediately even though she knew Lauren would probably still be asleep.

Lauren answered and Cori could tell that she hadn't been sleep. Cori could hear a great commotion in the background.

"What's going on?" Cori asked

"I can't tell you on here." Lauren said quickly.

"Why not?" Cori asked confused.

"I just can't. Come to the hospital. I'll be in the emergency waiting room." Lauren said then hung up.

Cori looked at her phone to see that the phone call had only lasted a short 17 seconds. She flipped the cell shut and quickly got dressed.

Before she left she gave Wyatt a call.

Wyatt and Cori walked to the bus stop together.

"So she didn't say what was going on?" Wyatt asked for a third time.

"She said she couldn't tell me on the phone and to meet her at the emergency hospital waiting room." Cori answered.

When they got on the bus they noticed Graham, Lauren's older brother.

"I didn't know you were in town?" Cori said sitting down beside him.

Cori and Graham used to date way back when she was in grade 9 and he was in grade 12. They were still friends and still kept in touch though.

"Yeah," Vancouver didn't work out for me." Graham answered smiling. "Where are you headed?"

"To the hospital," Cori answered. "Your sister called me multiple times last night while I was asleep and then when I called her back this morning she said to meet her in the hospital's emergency waiting room. She sounded panicked."

Graham's eyes widened as Cori spoke.

"Do you know what's going on?" Cori finished.

"No. I just got into town two hours ago." Graham said "I had breakfast with a friend then I was going to go home and surprise everyone."

"So Lauren doesn't know you're here?" Cori asked.

"Nope," Graham said sounding proud of himself.

"That's funny," Wyatt said sounding concerned, "I got a text from Lauren last night mentioning how you were at the same party as her."

"I wasn't at any party last night. I was on a bus." Graham said leaning forward to see Wyatt across the isle.

Before the bus had even stopped Graham, Cori and Wyatt were standing at the door to get off at the hospital. The three of them sprinted in the emergency doors almost bulldozing over Lauren.

"What's going on?" Wyatt, Graham, and Cori said at the same time in a panic.

Lauren broke down into tears and quietly started towards an elevator motioning for them to follow.

When the elevator opened Lauren led them to room 5453 in the ICU. When they entered the room they saw Julie hooked up to a million machines. Cori started to cry. Wyatt hugged her as Graham hugged Lauren.

"What happened?" Wyatt said with a tear on his cheek.

"She was raped." Lauren said through her tears.


End file.
